


If I Win, You Have to Run Through the School Parking Lot in Your Underwear

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This one  has underage sexual content.Nobody is reading this fic anyway.





	1. If I Win, You Have to Run Through the School Parking Lot in Your Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has underage sexual content.  
>  Nobody is reading this fic anyway.

Danny could barely believe what had gone down in school earlier that day. It was Halloween, and both he and Dash were assigned to work on rooms at a haunted house. It wasn’t really a school thing, more of something a few of the teachers did, but if it got him out of detention, Danny wasn’t complaining. 

Of course, Dash being Dash and thus competitive as all hell, there was a side-bet at stake as well. It may have been typical alpha-jock behavior, but it still caught Danny off guard. What did Danny want if he won?

It just tumbled out. Stupid, stupid. Just because Danny would give anything to see Dash naked doesn’t mean he should have actually suggested it!

Luckily it seemed as though Dash saw it as a humiliation thing. Sam muttered something about a pissing contest. Tucker was the only person Danny ever told about his little crush, so of course he had given him an eye-brow waggle, but the moment was soon over-shadowed by Dash and his nasty underwear. What in the actual fuck was that about? Who dares someone to swallow fabric? Dirty or not, that was dangerous and weird.

Danny wasn’t worried anyway. He had been to a literal zone full of ghosts before. He had been electrocuted and came out on the other side. Dash didn’t really seem the creative type. Danny had this in the bag.

Dash and Sam weren’t that far off anyway. The urge to see Dash, completely naked and running through school grounds were everyone could see was partially about humiliation. Danny had seen Dash naked before. They had gym class together. Danny typically changed and showered alone to avoid his scars being seen, but he had seen Dash change before he got ghost powers. He knew it was wrong, but Danny had even been to both boy’s and girl’s locker rooms while invisible to peek. He wasn’t short on ways to looks at Dash’s perfect chiseled body.

No, Danny Fenton got off on humiliating others. Specifically those who he felt slighted by first, and was attracted to. Specifically Dash Baxter and Vlad Masters. It may have been wrong, but that was probably part of why it was so thrilling. Danny knew this about himself, and knew that was why he had opened his mouth. There was dull throb in his groin. Thinking about this was starting to really turn him on.

Danny glanced at his digital clock. He supposed he had a little time before he had to start working on the room for the haunted house. It’s not like it would take that much effort to do better than Dash.

He wanted Dash not only naked, but naked for him. On Danny’s request, no, on Danny’s orders. Danny’s right. He wanted everyone to know it, too.

Danny made sure that his door was shut and locked.

His cock was throbbing in his jeans. He cupped his own bulge for a little bit, pressing with the heel of his hand.  
He imagined Dash Baxter, outside in the Minnesota autumn and whining. Begging Danny not to do this, promising him anything. Danny telling him to lose the jacket. Making him think that maybe he was taking mercy, maybe that’s all he would have to forego. It would be so delicious then to see Dash’s face when he was told the shirt was next.

“Do you see that?” Danny would announce, making sure everyone heard. “Every inch of skin, every strain of muscles, every slap of flesh as he runs? Every whine that leaves those lips. It’s mine.”

The sight was so clear in Danny’s mind. He need more. He unzipped his jeans and placed a hand inside, dipping under the waistband of his boxers. He gripped his dick, and shivered as he stroked his finger along the side, keeping his first touches light.  
In his mind’s eye, Dash’s body was on full view now. Skin tight and puckered in the October chill. Everyone would think Dash’s dick was small and shriveled. Paulina would be so disgusted. No one else would want Dash after this. No one else except for Danny. He would make sure of it.   
Danny shivered again and pulled his boxers and jeans down. Using his left hand, he reached down and grabbed his balls, fondling and tugging at them. He let out a moan. His right hand ran up and down his shaft, progressively moving harder and faster. 

His imagination was running wild now. Side bet narrative forgotten, Danny was caught up in a flash of new, extremely vivid images. Dash on his knees, Danny rocking his hips and holding fistfuls of blond hair as he fucked into his skull.  
Now in his mind’s eye Danny was in the locker room, jacking off onto a freshly showered Dash, who was wearing nothing but a towel and begging for it.

Danny skimmed his fingers along his hole, before dipping them in. He imagined they were Dash’s. Sitting on Dash’s face, while the jock used his tongue and fingers to absolutely drive him wild, all the while telling him how good he tasted, about how much he dreamed of having the privilege of eating the great Danny Phantom’s legendary ass. Danny was too far gone for logic by now, his personas running together in his heated mind. 

“Fuck!”  
Danny was close, so close. He moaned out loud, imagining riding Dash;s cock by now. He would be fucking himself onto it, using the jock for his own pleasure, and Dash would love every goddamn minute of it.

“Oh shit.”

Danny was coming. He thrust into the air, semen splashing onto his arm, running down his fist. 

Fuck.

Panting, Danny looked at his clock again. There would be time enough to shower. It’s not Dash would actually have a chance in hell to win.


	2. If I Win, You Have to Run Through the School Parking Lot in Your Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T for alcohol use?

“I just… I just wanted to say… I’m real sorry, man. For the way I treated you.” 

All Danny could do was stare. For a moment, all his inner fourteen year old wanted to do was slap him. For years, DashBaxter had tormented him, bullied. Made middle school and freshmen year hell for him. Even then, it presumably only ceased because it became known that Danny was a super hero. 

“It’s okay, man.” Wait. He didn’t want to trivialize it. “I mean, it wasn’t okay, what you did, but people change, right? And that was a long time ago.” This was really awkward for Danny, and he was trying to wrap this encounter up and move on to the next group. 

“I know this doesn’t make it right, Fenton but…” the former quarterback smiled sheepishly and lowered his eyes. “one of the reasons I always gave you hard time is… I kind of sort of had a crush on you.” 

And of course Tucker picked this time to swoop on in and wrap an arm around Danny’s waist, leaning into the conversation with a smirk. 

“Tuck! Where did you even come from? I thought you were scouting for women who lost weight since graduation but still have self-esteem issues?”

Even Dash sent a look that screamed ‘really, dude?’

“Hey, don’t judge me, Baxter. Your boyfriend’s wife already gave me a lecture.” 

Dash looked a little uncomfortable. Danny suddenly felt like apologizing for his obnoxious friend. Tucker had been drinking and was recently dumped. He was his best friend, but his behavior was kind of grating on his nerves. 

“I kind of sort of had a crush on you, too.” 

The looks on both jock and techies’ faces were priceless. 

“I mean, remember when we had that bet about the haunted house? And I said if you lose you had to run around naked? There’s no hetero explanation for that.” 

Danny shrugged off Tucker’s gaping mouth. “Now can you be a dear and get me some punch? Dash and I aren’t finished catching up.”   
“


End file.
